Past,Present,and Myself
by Amutogirl
Summary: Haruto Hinamori is a girl with special powers.Along with her friends Ruby.Hina,Akito.Momo,and Kaito she'll learn how to use these powers by going to the past and helping Amu find true love and she will find something about herself she never knew...
1. Chapter 1 Haruto Hinamori

Chapter One

Haruto Hinamori!

Oh no oh no oh no if i don't hurry I'll miss the sending!I yell at the top of my lunges praying I would make I'm Haruto Hinamori I am 12 years old and have golden eyes that look as if they are stars in the night sky because of my long midnight blue hair that gose down to my wasit that i were down with a black headband with small ribbons on -chi!I hear my friend Hina-Ichigo call my name i run around the block and see Hina and her elder brother Akito waving to me to tell were they and Akito are twins they have dark green eyes and light brown hair.  
Akito's hair is short and he keeps it 's hair gose down to her back she puts it into sqrimy little pigtals.(like Yaya's)Your late Haru-chi!Hina snaps at me.I'm sorry Hina i just stayed up all night thinking about a someone cut me ?Haha i know its going to be so fun not anyone my best friend Ruby Hotori the one of ruby red eyes and long black hair that is put into a tells us to stop fighting or we'll miss the did we know we were about to go on a jorneny more dangoruos than life its self...


	2. Chapter 2 Jorney to the Past

Chapter Two

The Jorneny to the Past!

We're here!I yell as Hina,Akito,Ruby,and I burst in to the room were the sending is to take place.

cousin Momoko says Momoko and her older brother Kaito stare at us as we walk in Kaito is a year older than all of and Kaito have blond hair but Momokos hair is a bit darker.

Kaito's hair is short and spiky(like Kukai's)well Momokos hair gose to her sholders and she puts it up in pigtails.(like Utau's)

We've been waiting tells us.

puts her hand over my mouth because she knows what i was gonna say or as most people call it swear.

Haruto i dont think a girl your age should say that scolds me.

Yes ma'm.I say venom in my voice.

Hey wheres Kiri,Yuna ,and Artimes!I ask Kiri,Yuna,and Artimes are the triplets Yuna is the oldest a girl,Artimes the middle a boy,and Kiri the youngest a girl.

They went in the portel they started the sending with out says with this look about his face -_- .

Well lets catch up with them!Hina jumps we all just smile take each others hand and jump into portel that starts the true story,my story,The Jorneny to the Past!


	3. Chapter 3 The Idiotic Bet

Chapter 3

The Idiotic Bet

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"we all shout as we fall out of the portal and face plant into the ground.

"Owwww."Ruby says while geting 's arms crys as i brush the dirt off my jeans and blue or i guess now brown tank top."It least my landing was soft!"Momoko exclaims siting on her brother."Kai-kaito!"I say.

"Momoko how could you be so cruel to Kaito-chan!"I drag Momoko off my other cousin."Ok that was not cool Momo!"Kaito yells as he takes his face off the ground."I think i broke my spin."Akito rubs the back of his neck.

"Kairi were are we going?"We hear a boy say not to far away from and Akito look at one another and grin we all know who it is."Target-."Ruby says."Locked."I say we hide in plants and trees only to see someone we were looking for...Kairi Sanjoi.

This is Hina and Akito's sending since he is here we know the others are near by."So whats the plan?"I ask on a tree like a cat waiting for its prey thats the thing with me i act like a cat in fact i am know to my friends an the mother of all cats.

"Easy befriend them drop hints then..."Akito stops."Tell the truth the meaning of a sending."Ruby said and i am starting to think they met at one of there houses and did a meeting with out me.

"Okay lets go!"I say."Not yet remember we must find everyone to start the sending!" "Yes sir."I say in a bored tone."Come on lets find them all and meet back here at soon set OK!Kaito tells us we all set off in pairs me Ruby,Kaito Momoko,Hina and Akito.

Its been two weeks since we went to the past...I dont get it why havent we found the others or them the sending...we have so little time if we dont find them soon what will happen?

I was in the front of the classroom with Hina-ichigo and Akito my head up i was about to pass out with out Ruby here how i wish me and Ruby were in the same grade!

"Everyone we have three new students with us."The sensei welcome Hina-ichigo Kinomoto and her brother Akito and Saki Adachi."The sensei told the class Saki Adachi ugh why me i just had to fight with Momoko.

*FLASHBACK*

"No way!"I say i had been fighting with Momoko all afternoon."Haruto stop being so stuborn!"Momoko had said."I am not wearing a skirt!"I was about to snap even if Momoko already had."Haruto Hinamori you will listen to me!"Momoko was about to try and attack me if i didnt do what she said yet i was still to stuborn.

"No never i'll pretend to be a boy if i have to!"I say not thinking Momoko had an idea."Oh really i bet you cant."Momoko challenged she knew me i cant refuse a challenge i had to much pride."I bet i can!"I say to her me and Momoko made a bet that i could pretend i was a boy for a whole school year with out anyone finding out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Why me!


End file.
